bestshowfandomcom-20200214-history
January 10, 2012
The January 10, 2012 episode of The Best Show on WFMU featured an in-studio visit from brothers and frequent Best Show ''contributors Chris Gethard and The Greggulator, as well as a call from Todd Barry, but was perhaps most notable for featuring the first allusion to Gary the Squirrel. Songs Played *"Walking to Do" - Ted Leo and the Pharmacists *"Shout to the Top" - Style Council *"Dazed and Confused" - Led Zeppelin Topics On the table *Tom takes new suggestions for 2012's still-unchosen Best Show Theme Song. *Earn Your Beard Other topics covered *AP Mike : Tom's Admiral Stockdale. *The deceptive inclusion of a "crummy piano version" of "Ever Changing Moods" on Tom's newly-acquired Style Council compilation. *Possible reasons that could ever justify Paul McCartney titling his standards album ''Kisses on the Bottom. *The ongoing and unlikely attraction of Star Trek characters to 19th century operetta. *Vegan options at Katz' Deli. *Todd Barry's experiences of being videotaped during his shows, and riding the "cheap bus." *Progress report on 2011's marathon premium. *Reminiscences of growing up Gethard. *Highlights, past and future of The Chris Gethard Show. *Zack from Mit Hamine challenges the Gethard brothers to a basketball game. *Can you be an expert on or critic of artistic or athletic pursuits that you don't yourself practice? All reasonable people say yes! *The handicap that comes with being taught by one's older brother's same teachers. *How do you tell brothers apart on the radio? *An invitation extended to Wally Wackiman to join the Greggulator in the studio for a summit to hammer out this bitter feud. *Previously unmentioned details about Vance's living situation. Callers *John in St. Louis *George from Bergenfield *Brett from Detroit *Todd Barry *Brett from Chicago *Sean from Wharton, calling on behalf of his friend Jeremy's beard. *Keith from Detroit *Steve in Santa Monica *Danny in Carney *Zack from Mit Hamine from Richmond *Random Jean from San Francisco *Phil from Burlington, Vermont *Uncle Evan from Saskatchewan *Jake from Brooklyn *Gordon from North Dakota *Harry from Millburn *Matt from Brooklyn *Rob from Brooklyn *unknown *Rudy from Santa Barbara *Listener T *Wally Wackiman *John from Baltimore *Pat in South Philadelphia *Daniel Eastman *Kevin from Toronto *unknown caller suggesting the Black Eyed Peas' "Let's Get It Started" as 2012's theme song. In The Studio Chris Gethard was in-studio to chat and promote his talk show, The Chris Gethard Show, ''and newly-released book, ''A Bad Idea I'm About To Do. ''His brother The Greggulator was present as well, telling a story of a particularly belligerent night of karaoke singing in Philadelphia. This prompted Tom to attempt to examine Greg's history of belligerent behavior. Zach from Mit Hamine called during this segment to defend his honor against the Greggulator for comments made on his ''Holding Court Podcast, and to challenge the Gethard brothers to a basketball game. Tom gave Zack every chance to tread a more noble path in the future, but ultimately gave him the heave-ho when he cannot give the Greggulator even a perfunctory compliment. Rob Malone from Chris' cast called in to The Best Show to let Chris know that he could not appear on the following night's Chris Gethard Show ''due to feeling sick from a carbon monoxide leak in his apartment. Wally Wackiman called for the first time since The Feltdown to address a beef between he and The Greggulator, but his voice was inconsistent, necessitating that Tom sing the Steve Winwood song "Roll With It" as a signal when the vocal characterization wavers. Vance joined Tom and the Gethards in the studio eventually as part of a sort of intervention for the shame Wally has been bringing upon the puppet species before becoming disgusted and leaving. The Greggulator pleaded for peace between he and Wally, and opened the door for peace by paying some sincere compliments. Even when requested to do so by Tom, Wally was unable to return an unbackhanded compliment to the Greggulator. Quotes "GEORGE: Hey, um... TOM: Hey what? GEORGE: This is a little bit out of left field, but are you a Styx fan? TOM: Am I a fan of who? The Fixx? The Fixx? GEORGE: The band Styx TOM: The band? Which band? GEORGE: Styx. TOM: Styx! GEORGE: Yeah... TOM: No, I'm not. They're terrible. GEORGE: I was just wondering. TOM: Why, are you? GEORGE: No, not really. TOM: Then...why are we talking about this? Any other bands you want to know if I'm a...Kansas...Foreigner...anyone else?" ''-A puzzling digression taken during George from Bergenfield's Call "It'll be something when that scarf truck shows up out there, huh? Finally. The only way you can keep your face warm is with facial hair. Just imagine if they invented something that they could wrap around your face that could prevent you from having to grow a beard." ''-Tom, dismissing Brett from Detroit's claim that his beard is a defense against the cold Michigan weather.'' "He was 26 with that beard! Am I supposed to respect a big fatso with a sloppy beard like that? That was a slob beard. That was not a beard coming from hard working. That's a beard of a dude who's eating too many quesadillas, just laying there..." ''-Tom, explaining why Jim Morrison had not earned his beard at this time of death.'' "If you like ice cream, you might like hamburgers. It doesn't mean they're both dessert." ''-Tom'' "TOM:You've been a bad caller. You're terrible on the message board. You got kicked off because you were so ridiculously bad...it's pollution, what you're doing. You're on your heady trip now, but this is not where you lived up unitl a week and a half ago, so people are still mad at you! What can you say to the Greggulator that would mend fences, Zack? ZACK: ...Yeah, um, yeah, I'm just too high." -''Tom, earnestly attempts to give Zack from Mit Hamine a chance to begin to make amends for past wrongs against the Greggulator, the show, and others.'' "There's some leeway with the voice." ''-Wally Wackiman, defending the inconsistent vocal characterization of his puppeteer.'' "Why do you let him put you back in the bag? I live in an apartment. I live with two other dudes!" ''-Vance, encouraging Wally to have some puppet pride.'' "Maybe Wally, maybe you're so upset because I'm holding a mirror to your googly eyes. I'm exposing you to you. Maybe that, Wally, is the problem." ''-The Greggulator, pleading for peace.'' Category:Best Show Episodes in 2012 Category:Best Show Episodes in January 2012 Category:Episodes featuring The Greggulator Category:Episodes featuring Earn Your Beard Category:Episodes featuring Todd Barry Category:Episodes featuring Chris Gethard Category:Episodes featuring Zack from Mit Hamine Category:Episodes featuring Vance